Thermally fused decorative panels are often used in the construction of cabinetry, furniture, and other building products. There is considerable consumer demand for thermally fused decorative panels in a wide variety of colors, patterns, and textures. Natural leather is another popular material used in the construction of furniture and other applications. Leather is generally perceived as a quality material used in high-end applications. Unfortunately, leather and other natural skins can be difficult to work with because of size limitations, shrinkage, natural imperfections, etc. It would be useful, therefore, to provide a product that facilitates the incorporation of leather into applications including furniture, cabinetry, and the like.